leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Irene Williams
Chloe Irene Williams (née Steele), a fictional character from the Left Behind series of novels, was a junior at Stanford University in California when the Rapture caused the disappearance of millions of people world-wide. Character Biography Years before the Rapture, Chloe's mother, Irene, begins attending a new church and becomes a born again believer in Christ. Irene tells Chloe she believed that one day soon God would take His people to Heaven in the "blink of an eye." Chloe often detests going home for this reason, and she and her mother slowly grow apart, though she develops a certain kinship with her father as are both negative about their family's new interest in religion. Irene's concern is only enhanced when Chloe comes home drunk, as Irene becomes worried about the fate of her daughter's soul. When Chloe goes off to Stanford University, she breaks nearly all ties with her family, hardly ever visiting except on holidays. After disappearances of both her mother and younger brother, Chloe Steele was forced to decide for herself what had happened. Chloe and her father, Rayford Steele, soon turned to her mother's church for answers. After discovering most of the congregation had been taken in the vanishings, Chloe and her father met Bruce Barnes, an associate pastor who had been left behind. Chloe eventually strikes up a friendship with legendary magazine writer Cameron "Buck" Williams, during which she becomes saved. They fall in love, marry, and have a son, Kenny Bruce. Chloe becomes CEO of the International Commodity Co-op, arranging for Christians worldwide to be able to purchase food, goods, and services (after Nicolae Carpathia, Antichrist and potentate of the Global Community, had ordered the application of the mark of the beast, it had become impossible for Christians to buy or sell anything since they would not take the Mark). In ''Armageddon'', Chloe is drawn out of the Bunker that she, Buck, Ray, and around 200 other believers are hiding in located in San Diego, California. As she leaves to investigate a GC APC she spots 2-3 platoons of GC peacekeepers and takes off away from the bunker. After dropping her ski mask and Uzi she is caught by Global Community personnel and taken into custody. She is imprisoned in a small cell in the basement of the GCHQ in San Diego. Later, she is taken east via airplane to Stateville Prison in Joliet, IL, and executed by the guillotine. She, along with other Tribulations martyrs, is resurrected at the Glorious Appearing. During the Millennial Kingdom, she and Buck open Children Of The Tribulation, a child care center for children who were born and raised during the Tribulation. In Other Media * Chloe Steele was played by Janaya Stephens in the 2000-2005 films adapted from the books. * In the [[Left Behind (2014 film)|2014 Left Behind movie]], she is played by Cassi Thomson. * In the Dramatic Audio presentations, Chloe Steele was voiced by Amanda Philipson. Gallery Chloe_Steele_comic.jpg|Chole hugging Rayford Steele. Category:Characters Category:Glorifieds Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Believers Category:Tribulation Force members Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Children of the Tribulation workers Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Martyrs Category:Teachers Category:Traders Category:New Hope Village Church members Category:Steele family members Category:Williams family members Category:Patients Category:Married